Family
by Maria Violet
Summary: Yato despierta con un dolor de cabeza tras una cena navideña un tanto salvaje… esperen ahí, un minuto, ¿quién está a su lado…? ¡Oh Dios! / [Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adachi Toka.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**

 **Nro. De Palabras:** (Sin contra estas notas ni las finales)

Sin más espero disfruten…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yato antes de conocer a Hiyori y de tener a su Shinki Yukine no entendía muy bien el afán de los humanos por las festividades anuales. Cosas como el día de San Valentín, Halloween y Navidad pasaban más allá de su comprensión, y en especial esta última.

Durante esas épocas del año siempre miraba a la gente ir y venir sonrientes y felices, con el tiempo y los años pudo entender un poco mejor porque les gustaba tanto: luces, adornos, regalos, familia, amigos, felicidad por doquier. Le agradaba la navidad, siempre miraba entretenido como los demás celebraban dicha fecha, parte de que era una época donde con suerte tenía más trabajo.

Pero tenía que ser sincero, nunca espero con ansias dicha fecha, y se entristecía levemente, él no tenía motivo alguno para celebrar, tampoco con quien, esto por supuesto antes de encontrar al rubio y volverlo su shinki y hacerse amigo de la joven humana, ahora mitad Ayakashi.

Por primera vez en su vida Yato espero con ansias poder celebrar tan esperada fecha junto con su familia, porque así los consideraba él, tanto a Hiyori como a Yukine. Su cara fue digna de fotografía cuando ni siquiera pudo mencionar su emoción o algún plan para que pasarán la noche buena, Hiyori estaba hasta el cuello metida en libros estudiando para los examen antes de las vacaciones de invierno, después de todo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo en mitad de las clases ya había sido un problemón desde hace bastante tiempo, y Yukine en lo único que podía pensar era en completar sus tareas en la casa de Kofuku y otros trabajos que tenía pendiente, recriminándole cada que podía a Yato por obligarlo a tener que encargarse de trabajar para que ambos no quedaran más en quiebra aun.

Hiyori no dejaba de decirle que se callara y la dejara estudiar cada que intentaba hablar con ella y del Shinki no sabía nada desde esa mañana, la había avisado que estaría fuera por un rato. Por supuesto el día tan ansiado por el llego y ni rastro de su querida "familia" para celebrar y eso que Hiyori se suponía ya de vacaciones…

Desilusionado, el dios de la calamidad, ahora aspirante a uno de la fortuna conminaba cual tipo deprimido al que acababan de despedir y ser dejado por su novia, con un semblante totalmente pálido.

— **¿Cuál es su problema? —** Mascullaba para si **— ¡Bah! Qué más da… —** Eso quería decir, pero en el fondo estaba muy desilusionado, había estado pensando en todo tipo de forma para celebrar, por supuesto lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue una fiesta, no tenía muy claro el lugar, quizás junto a Kofuku y su shinki, o quizás en la casa de la castaña, aunque quizás su familia igualmente estuviera celebrando, o en vez de aquello un paseo nocturno por toda la ciudad, que acabarían en el centro donde el inmenso árbol de navidad encendería sus luces, así podrían contemplarlo desde lo alto delos edificio, por supuesto la chica en su forma de espíritu.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentado alejar cualquier otra fantasía, solo conseguiría estar más triste, tras un hondo suspiro, le sorprendió recibir un mensaje de Kazuma, diciendo que había sido invitado a festejar junto como otros dioses, incluyendo claro la dueña de este –Quien se suponía era la encargada de noticiarle pero excusándose con el trabajo se lo dejo a su mano derecha-

Sin muchos más que hacer, decidió acudir, después de todo era la primera vez que era invitado a celebrar nada con otros dioses, y de paso tan importantes como Bishamon y Tenjin.

Su idea en un principio fue simplemente asistir, disfrutar un poco, olvidarse de la navidad que construyo en sus fantasías e irse por allí… perooo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— _¿¡Porque demonios estoy aquí!?_ **—** Fue lo primero que pensó al borde del pánico, había abierto los ojos completamente mareado, cabe decir que con un dolor insufrible de cabeza y sin muchos recuerdos, paso cerca de 5 minutos pestañeando mirando como idiota al techo antes de dignarse a ver a su alrededor y averiguar dónde estaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la habitación de la joven Iki a su alrededor, y medio segundo después sentir junto a si algo, un par de brazos abrazándole, claro que enseguida vio una cabellera marrón que reconocería incluso a kilómetros y en ese instante quiso irse de vuelta al infierno, eso sería más agradable que enfrentar a la chica cunado despertara y lo viera.

Tan ocupado estaba entrando en pánico, que no noto tampoco cuando ciento rubio dándole la espalda a Hiyori se revolvía en las sabanas y se incorporó somnoliento frotando con una mano sus ojos.

— **¿¡Yu-Yukine!? —** El grito mal disimulado con susurro escapo sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que el adolescente casi saltara. Este lo miro entre enojado y somnoliento, curiosa confinación.

— **¿Podrías no gritar? —** Dejo escapar un bostezo.

— **¿Q-Que haces aquí? —** Fue lo primero que maquino su mente… **— Mas importante porque estamos… aquí —** Dijo con pánico mirando a todos lados, para nadie era un secreto que Yato tenía una imaginación que cualquier novelista envidiaría.

— **¿Qué demonios te estas imaginando? —** Pregunto con un tic en el ojo el rubio **—** _Pervertido_ **—** Agrego mentalmente aunque sabía que el dios pudo saberlo perfectamente. Un bostezo de una tercera voz capto la atención de ambos, siendo la chica que se removían entre las sabanas y se incorporaba poco a poco.

— **Buenos días —** Decía débilmente siendo contestado por Yukine. La cara de Yato era un poema, digna de una fotografía de la que ambos se reirían por años y jamás se cansarían. Sin fuerza para pensar por la jaqueca se dejó caer, literalmente, callo de la cama con un quejido.

— **¿Yato? —** Pregunto confusa la chica viendo como el alma del dios literalmente salía por su boca **— Oyeeee.**

— **Hiyorinn —** Chillo **— ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Mil perdones pero no me acuerdo de nada, y ¿Por qué demonios también estaba Yukine? ¿No estaba yo en el templo del viejo Tenjin? Neeee —** Lloraba como anciano luego de haberse incorporado nuevamente y zarandeado a la chica, hasta el momento no había notado que no llevaba pijama puesto…

Más bien algo parecido a un vestido femenino de Santa Claus, se fijó bien en Yukine y este tampoco llevaba su chaqueta verde usual, si no ropas que no había visto nunca antes y parecían nuevas.

— **Eres un idota —** De un golpe la castaña lo mando directamente al suelo de nuevo, una de sus típicas peleas fue desencadenada y obviamente Yato era e principal atacado.

— **Hay que ver, Bishamon te trajo hasta aquí cuando contesto tu teléfono te llamábamos y no contestabas por nada del mundo —** Explico molesta la chica sirviendo el desayuno a ambos jóvenes en el comedor de su casa, después de todo si bien celebraron una cena juntos e habían avisado que en la mañana estarían ocupados sus padres y su hermano se iría de viaje con unos amigos.

— **Cabe decir que estabas medio muerto —** Menciono adormilado Yukine llevando a su boca el chocolate caliente que Hiyori le sirvió.

— **Eh, ¿entonces ustedes dos estaban aquí? —** Calculo Yato rápidamente **— ¿Qué hacías solo aquí con Hiyori pequeño...? —** Lo zarandeaba del cuello de su camisa con facilidad mientras la castaña los miraba con cara de sufrimiento… claro del cansino.

— **Te preparábamos una sorpresa… idiota —** Menciono la chica **— Mi familia estaba en casa para la cena, pero despues planeaba celelbrar con ustedes, pero como estabas en es ieta con los otros dioses pues… —** Callo frustrada.

— **¿He? Pero si… —** Parpadeo un par de veces solando al Shinki que muy feliz volvió con su chocolate **— Ustedes estaban muy ocupados para siquiera prestarme atención, pensé que ni siquiera querían pasar navidad conmigo —** Menciono con tono inocente y algo herido.

— **Yo estudiaba para no tener que repetir ningún examen —** Explico rápidamente **— Así estaría más tiempo libre y poder jugar con ustedes —** Termino frunciendo el ceño pero bajando la mirada avergonzada.

— **Yo tenía que trabajar para poder comprar todo para la cena —** Señalo a un montón de bolsas en a esquina de la mesa **— Bueno, aunque no fue tanto como pensaba —** Se encogió de hombros el shinki.

— **Ustedes…**

— **¿Por qué no querríamos pasar navidad contigo? —** Arqueo una ceja la castaña, Yukine contesto pero realmente el había dejado de prestar atención, en su pecho ardía la sensación de felicidad, el paliar de su corazón se sentía cálido.

¿Así se sentía tener una familia?

— **Yato… ¡Yato!**

— **Vamos, deja de vagar y al menos preparemos todo, no dejaremos que la comida se desperdicie.**

Asintió con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Awgwfhg cochinamente corto (para el limite que tenia) y cochinamente vago.**

 **Perdón pero tenia algo mas escrito y debido a la pinche luz que se fue lo perdi TTTmTTT ni siquiera el auto guardad salvo algo, estoy lo escribo a último minuto, aun asi creo que quedo bonito.**

 **Por tiempo, y para cumplir el reto no pude corejir, disculpen si hay errores. Y pues voy a publicar. Bye**

 **Feliz navidad –Aunque ya es año nuevo x,D-**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye_


End file.
